Entre a Luz e a Escuridão
by NikkyAngel
Summary: Uma lenda ressurge nos dias de guerra. A última esperança e encontrar as lendárias Jóias Sagradas. Para isso, é necessário unir a Escolhida e seus Guardiões. Mistérios, aventura, ódio, amor é o que promete essa fic de pura magia e mitologia.
1. Prológo

_ Há muitas eras atrás, quando o céu e a terra se misturavam se tornando um só, quando não existia noite e nem dia, nem frio nem calor, quando o planeta era governado por deuses que acima de tudo, repudiava os humanos que podiam fazer magia, existiu uma mulher que encontrou um modo de se tornar o que ninguém achasse que poderia: uma Deusa.  
Ela, Calisto, a Grande Sacerdotisa, construiu três jóias sagradas com o poder de comandar a Luz e a Escuridão. Quem as usasse, se tornaria o deus do Dia e da Noite.  
Ela nomeou para cada jóia sagrada um guardião, que tem como missão guarda-las até aquele, que com o poder supremo, poderá libertar o seu poder.  
A jóia Yin, ou a jóia da Escuridão, foi forjada no canto mais escuro da Terra onde não há compaixão e nem fraqueza. O guardião desta jóia é o mais perverso e aterrorizante dos três guardiões. Ele possui um incrível poder sendo um dos mais temíveis magos.  
A jóia Yang, ou a jóia da Luz, foi criada nos vales e montanhas onde prevalece as águas cristalinas e absoluta paz. O guardião desta jóia é o mais valente e o mais justo. Ele a guardará até o verdadeiro Escolhido surgir.  
Mas há a mais importante das três jóias sagradas: a jóia Zen mantém o equilíbrio entre Luz e a Escuridão. Sem está jóia, haveria desequilíbrio e o mundo cairia num verdadeiro nada. O guardião desta jóia é o mais misterioso dos três. Nunca revelou a sua verdadeira intenção.  
Os guardiões, junto com o Escolhido, são os únicos que podem desfrutar do verdadeiro poder das jóias  
Com o poder das três jóias sagradas juntas, quem as usar, deixará de ser um mortal para se tornar um Deus.  
Chegará o dia em que os três guardiões renascerão e, quando este dia chegar, as jóias se revelarão, dois deles estarão cada um do lado da guerra e o outro destinará o futuro de todos.  
_  
- Eu adoro estas histórias lendárias, Sra Ney. Do jeito que a senhora conta, eu me sinto como se estivesse lá. – dizia a pequena criança deitada em sua cama com grossos cobertores por causa do inverno.  
- Eu sei querida – disse a velha senhora, que puxava mais as cobertas para aquecer a criança. Alisando a franja que caia sobre os olhos da menina, continuou – Um dia, você entenderá por que lhe conto esta história.  
A pequena virou para o lado esquerdo da cama e a velha senhora notou, apesar de quase invisível ao olho nu mas para ela em traços bem claros, uma marca, parecida com uma tatuagem; era uma ampulheta com uma lua de um lado e estrelas do outro, embaixo da ampulheta havia um livro aberto, que aparecia no pescoço, atrás da orelha direita da criança.  
A senhora se levantou e antes de sair, olhou para a menina, deu um longo suspiro e disse para si:  
- Tão pequena e com uma tarefa tão grande pela frente.  
Quando fechou a porta a mãe da pequena criança que agora dormia, estava encostada na parede do lado oposto da porta parecendo aflita, e segurando uma bonequinha de pano de sua filha disse quase em choro:  
- Diga Sidra, diga que não é a minha menina.  
- Sim, Molly, agora não resta mais dúvidas. – a velha senhora passou a sua mão pelo braço da Sra. Weasley e a conduziu até a escada. – A marca já começou a aparecer e quando o mundo estiver em guerra, precisaremos dela.  
- Oh, isso me parte o coração. – disse Molly, apertando mais a bonequinha que olhava – só de pensar o futuro triste que ela terá...  
- Não se preocupe antecipadamente querida, até lá, quem sabe essa guerra poderá ser evitada. A única coisa que nos resta fazer é esperar e rezar, para que desta vez, os deuses estejam do nosso lado.  
A velha senhora guiou a mulher ruiva e se endireitou à escada que as levaria ao andar de baixo. 


	2. A revelação

Os últimos 3 anos foram os piores de muitas pessoas que tiveram a infelicidade de ver àquela guerra. Voldemort estava mais forte e mais cruel do que nunca. Agora, não desejava matar Harry Potter como antigamente, ele queria algo maior, algo mais superior do que matar um simples garoto de cicatriz na testa. O poder de Voldemort estava tão grande que ele era capaz de matar com um piscar de olhos. Ele havia se tornado um Mago Supremo, o mais poderoso de todos os seres mágicos, tudo que ele tocava era destruído. A cidade, o país estava em ruínas. Não havia mais pessoas nas ruas, trouxas e bruxos haviam ido embora. Os únicos bruxos que resolveram ficar e lutar contra o domínio do Lord das Trevas fazia parte da renomada Ordem da Fênix, o único grupo de aurores que ainda lutavam na Inglaterra.  
Muitas coisas haviam acontecido naqueles anos; muita gente fugiu, muita gente morreu. Da grande família Weasley restavam apenas quatro: Molly, Carlinhos, Percy e Gina, sendo que Molly continuava na Ordem, Carlinhos permanecia na Romênia e Percy havia fugido da Inglaterra como tantos outros. Virginia Weasley agora estava com 20 anos de idade. Ela não fazia parte da Ordem, mas permaneceu em Londres ao lado de sua mãe e de Harry, seu namorado.  
Ela permanecia sempre em uma espécie de hospital improvisado, onde antes era a estação de trem de King's Cross. Ela trabalhava como enfermeira, ao lado de sua mãe, ajudando Curandeiros a cuidar dos aurores feridos em alguma batalha.  
Gina se surpreendeu por ter recebido uma mensagem de Harry para comparecer na sede da Ordem da Fênix, já que não fazia parte dela.  
A sede não mais se localizava na casa de Sirius, pois o bairro onde estava a casa foi totalmente destruído. A sede agora era na abandonada Hogwarts, onde há três anos atrás foi uma das melhores escolas de magia e bruxaria do mundo.  
Quando Gina chegou ao portão da antiga escola, foi recebida por Lupin e Harry. Seu namorado foi ao encontro dela, pegando em sua mão. Remo foi os seguindo um pouco mais atrás, se certificando de que ninguém os vira entrar.  
- Harry, você realmente não sabe o que eles querem comigo? – perguntou Gina olhando para o namorado.  
- Eu já disse Gina, eu não sei. Dumbledore não me disse nada, só pediu para eu te avisar. – Harry falava docemente, apertando a mão da garota para passar uma certa confiança.  
Gina e Harry começaram a namorar um pouco antes do grande ataque de Voldemort em Hogwarts no sétimo ano do rapaz. Aquele dia nunca saiu da cabeça de Virginia pois foi o dia que seu querido irmão, Rony, sucumbiu diante da varinha de um comensal que ninguém soube quem era, tentando proteger Harry. Os dois sofreram muito a perda do amigo e irmão. Por causa disto, a união dos dois se fortaleceu ainda mais. Harry gostava muito de Gina e, por ele, nada desse mundo iria separar os dois. Muitos alunos de Hogwarts foram presos, a maioria da sonserina. Hermione havia ajudado muito neste ponto, denunciando vários alunos, mas depois da morte de Rony, acabou indo embora da Inglaterra com seus pais.  
Depois de descerem algumas escadas, os três chegaram a uma enorme sala que se localizava em baixo do ex-Salão Principal. Gina ficou paralisada com o que viu. A sala era imensa, cada auror sentava-se em poltronas enfileiradas fincadas nas paredes. As várias cores nas vestes dos aurores indicavam o cargo de cada um dentro da Ordem. Os conselheiros e os chefes sentavam-se em pilares de aproximadamente meio metro do chão, no centro do grande salão.  
- Aproxime-se Srta. Weasley. – a voz do líder dos aurores, Alvo Dumbledore, não mudara, apesar da sua extrema velhice.  
- Prof.° Dumbledore, mandou me chamar? – disse ela caminhando até Alvo. Gina parecia meio insegura. Sentia-se nervosa com tantos olhares em cima dela.  
- Creio que a senhorita já conheça à senhora Ney. – Dumbledore apontou para a velha senhora que se sentava ao lado dele.  
Gina se alegrou e deu um grande sorriso quando viu a mulher que sempre lhe contava histórias magníficas.  
- Sim, mas é claro. Ela freqüentava a minha casa quando eu era pequena, mas depois nunca mais apareceu. Como vai senhora Ney?  
- Bem, querida, na medida do possível.  
- Chamamos você aqui Gina, por que precisamos de você. – começou Alvo – Chegou à hora de você conhecer a sua missão nesta vida.  
- Exatamente, mas vou lhe explicar desde o começo. – Sidra Ney se levantou e caminhou em direção a ruiva.  
Afastou os cabelos do rosto de Gina, deixando o pescoço da garota a mostra. Gina parecia não entender nada. A marca que Sidra havia visto em Gina quando ela era pequena, antes tão apagada, se mostrava agora nitidamente. Sem sombras de dúvidas, agora eles precisavam dela.  
- A marca que você tem atrás de sua orelha poderá ser a nossa salvação, querida.  
Gina posicionou sua mão no seu pescoço e acariciou a sua "tatuagem". Ela sempre escondeu aquela marca, não queria que ninguém a visse, nem Harry sabia de sua existência.Gina a achava ridícula e sem nenhum sentido, e não sabia porque tinha aquela marca. Sidra voltou para o seu lugar ao lado de Dumbledore e começou a falar em um tom que todos no grande salão pudessem ouvi-la.  
- Como você já deve saber Gina, há três níveis de magia: bruxos, na primeira escala; feiticeiros, na segunda e finalmente existem os magos, que é o nível mais alto que uma pessoa é capaz de chegar em relação a poderes mágicos. A pessoa já nasce com o dom de se tornar um mago, não é qualquer um que consegue, por isso, não há muitos magos hoje em dia, mas felizmente conhecemos um: Harry Potter, se tornou um há poucos meses e é um dos mais jovens magos que existiu. Mas você já deve saber disso também, não é querida.  
Gina deu um sorrisinho e olhou orgulhosa para o namorado que ouvia atentamente o que Sidra falava.  
- Mas – continuou Sidra – descobrimos outra pessoa que também é um mago e que, infelizmente, não esta do nosso lado: Voldemort, nosso maior inimigo também nasceu com o dom de ser um. Mas não é um mago comum, devido a suas artes das trevas e por meios ilegais se tornou um Mago Supremo. O poder dele está tão grande que nem outro mago é capaz de derrota-lo.  
Sidra parou de falar por uns instantes e Dumbledore continuou:  
- Só não podíamos contar que ele se tornou um Mago Supremo também com a ajuda de uma valiosíssima arma: a jóia Yin.  
- Espera aí – interrompeu Gina, colocando a mão na cabeça, se esforçando para lembrar-se de alguma coisa – essa palavra não me parece estranha.  
- Sim Gina. – disse Sidra – Quando você era mais nova, eu lhe contei sobre a lenda desta jóia sagrada e, agora, ela esta em poder de Voldemort.  
- A lenda de Calisto. – disse Gina se recordando.  
- Exatamente, só que não é lenda, a jóia existe de verdade. Voldemort está em posse de uma das três jóias de Calisto.  
Gina estava achando tudo aquilo muito estranho. Como pode uma história, que todos conheciam como lenda, ser verdadeira? Ela se esforçava para lembrar-se de cada detalhe da lenda de Calisto.  
- Mas Sidra, pelo que me lembro desta história, não teria que haver guardiões destas jóias? – disse finalmente depois de alguns instantes pensativa.  
- E há, Gina. – Sidra caminhou em direção a garota - Voldemort é o guardião da jóia Yin, ou seja, a jóia da Escuridão.  
Todos no salão pareciam impressionados com que Sidra estava falando. Muitos conheciam essa lenda e era difícil de acreditar que pudesse ser verdadeira.  
- Mas... como a senhora pode ter tanta certeza que ele é um guardião?  
- Eu sei, Gina, porque sou a única que pode identificar um guardião... por ser descendente de Calisto.  
Todos agora olharam para Sidra incrédulos. O único que permaneceu imóvel foi Dumbledore.  
- A senhora, descendente de Calisto?  
- Ela viveu a centenas de anos atrás, e assim como todos os meus antepassados e assim será com os meus descendentes, poderemos identificar, durante muitas eras, os guardiões das Três Jóias Sagradas.  
- Incrível. – Gina parecia estar adorando ouvir novamente aquela história que desde pequena, mexia muito com ela. – Sidra, eu me lembro também que existem três guardiões para cada jóia. Se o Lord das Trevas é um, você sabe onde e quem são os outros dois?  
- Um eu já encontrei.  
- Encontrou? E quem é ele? – perguntou Gina, interessada.  
- O guardião da jóia Yang, ou seja, a jóia da Luz é o senhor Harry Potter.  
Todos olharam surpresos para Harry, que estava mais surpreso do que todos.  
- Eu? – perguntou apontando para si mesmo.  
- Sim, você. – disse Sidra com um sorrisinho no rosto enrugado. – Você é a reencarnação de Zion, o guardião da Jóia da Luz.  
- Mas como eu posso ser o guardião de uma coisa sem ao menos saber que guardo alguma coisa?  
- E você conhece outro meio mais seguro de proteger algo sem saber? – disse Sidra, ainda sorrindo – Você sempre esteve em posse da jóia desde quando você descobriu que era um bruxo, e somente você pode identificar onde está a Jóia Yang.  
- Como eu posso fazer isso? – perguntou Harry  
- Gina, aproxime-se de Harry – ordenou Sidra.  
Gina obedeceu, parando em frente a Harry que a olhava sem entender nada e Gina, muito menos.  
- Harry, posicione a suas mãos no pescoço onde está a marca de Gina e feche os olhos. – pediu Sidra.  
O garoto obedeceu.  
- Concentre-se no que você quer saber.  
Gina ficou imóvel sem saber o que fazer. Ficou olhando para Harry que parecia estar meditando.  
- O que você vê, Harry? – perguntou Sidra.  
Gina olhava de Sidra para Harry.  
- Eu vejo... estrelas... vejo... lua... vejo uma imensidão azul. Parece o céu. Está diminuindo agora. – Harry parou por alguns instantes – O céu esta se transformando em... uma capa... é minha capa de invisibilidade.  
Harry abriu os olhos e olhou fixamente para Gina. Tirou suas mãos envolta do pescoço da garota e olhou para Sidra.  
- A jóia esta lá, Harry, em sua capa.  
Harry tirou sua varinha de suas vestes e murmurou: - Accio capa de invisibilidade. Em poucos momentos, a capa apareceu na entrada da grande salão e foi até o garoto.  
- Como faço para pegá-la? – perguntou ele, analisando a capa.  
- Você não pode Harry. – disse Sidra balançando a cabeça negativamente.  
- Não posso?  
- Por isso chamamos Gina aqui. Somente ela é capaz de retirar a jóia de sua capa.  
Agora todos olhavam surpresos para Gina.  
- Eu? Mas como...  
- Você é a única que pode liberar o poder das Jóias Sagradas, Gina. Lembra-se quando contei que Calisto fez essas jóias e por isso somente ela poderia libertar o seu poder?  
- Sim, eu lembro. Mas se só Calisto pudesse liberar o poder das jóias, a pessoa mais indicada para isso, hoje em dia, é a senhora, por ser descendente dela.  
- A minha missão é somente encontrar os guardiões e a pessoa predestinada a libertar o poder delas. E essa pessoa é você.  
- Mas eu não entendo. Por que eu?  
- Simplesmente porque ela te escolheu. Ela deve ter tido suas razões.  
Sidra parecia um pouco distante quando disse essas últimas palavras.  
- Tente retirar a jóia da capa.  
Harry levou sua capa até Gina que não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Ela pegou a capa e começou a analisa-la. Passou sua mão pelos desenhos de lua e estrelas e, quando seus dedos passaram em cima de uma minúscula estrela, a capa se iluminou e se ergueu, bem em frente da garota. Magicamente, a capa se dobrou em quatro partes e do meio da estrela pequenina, saiu uma luz amarelada e como se algo o puxasse, se ergueu um ponto que brilhava mais do que a capa. Quando o brilho se apagou, a capa de invisibilidade de Harry caiu no chão e o pequeno ponto luminoso se mostrou um anel.  
- Um anel?  
- Sim Gina, este anel é Yang, a jóia da Luz.  
O anel, flutuando no ar, foi em direção à ruiva que abriu a mão e o anel repousou nela suavemente.  
Quando o anel tocou na pele de Gina, ela imitiu uma luz ofuscante que iluminou e aqueceu todo o grande Salão. Quando a luz diminuiu, Gina voltou a olhar o anel em sua mão.  
- Você liberou o poder da jóia querida. – disse Sidra.  
- Bom, esta jóia tem que ficar em posse do seu guardião, não é?  
A garota caminhou em direção de Harry e depositou o anel na mão do rapaz.  
- Harry, no momento certo, você poderá usufruir o poder da Luz – disse Sidra para o rapaz.  
- Agora podemos derrotar Voldemort – disse Harry, colocando o anel no seu dedo indicador. O anel parecia ter sido feito para Harry de tão perfeito que ficou no dedo dele.  
- Não Harry, apesar de você ser um mago e estar em posse da jóia da Luz, ainda não poderá derrotar Voldemort que é um Mago Supremo. – disse Dumbledore se levantando de onde estava sentado - A nossa última esperança é encontrar a terceira jóia, a jóia Zen. Esta jóia é a mais importante das Jóias Sagradas, somente com a união desta jóia com uma das jóias sagradas é capaz de amenizar o poder da outra. A jóia Zen é a força, é o equilíbrio, é ela que mantém vivo o poder da Luz e a Escuridão. Sem ela o poder das outras duas não existiria. Não existiria o controle entre o dia e a noite. O único jeito de chegar ao lugar onde está a jóia Zen é através do guardião. Sidra – disse o líder da Ordem olhando a velha senhora. – você já sabe quem é o guardião da terceira jóia?  
Sidra fechou os olhos, parecia se concentrar. Depois de alguns instantes, abriu-os e olhou para Alvo.  
- A única coisa que eu sei é que ele está aprisionado e... – Sidra parou por alguns instantes.  
- E o quê? – perguntou Gina  
- Ele não escuta, não fala e não enxerga.  
Todos pareciam impressionados com o que Sidra acabara de dizer. Lupin se pronunciou pela primeira vez.  
- O único lugar que uma pessoa pode ficar desse jeito é...  
- Azkaban. – concluiu Harry.  
  
**N/A:** E ai... o que estão achando?? Alguém ai adivinha quem é o outro escolhido? Não deixem de conferir o próximo capitulo, heim... Deixem comentários, please... Quero mandar um hello para a Carol Malfoy Potter. Valeu girl... 


	3. Prisioneiro nº 714

Harry, Lupin, Sidra e mais 2 aurores se preparavam para partir em direção a Azkaban. Estavam agora em uma sala, chamada Sala das Armas. Ali estavam localizados inúmeros tipos de varinhas, poções e até armamento trouxas como espadas, facas e bombas.  
Gina entrou silenciosa no aposento e chamou por Sidra. Antes de ela partir, queria perguntar algumas coisas a velha senhora.  
- Qual é a verdadeira história destas jóias, Sra Ney? Por que Calisto resolveu faze-las? – perguntou a ruiva.  
Sidra a levou para um canto da sala.  
- Calisto era uma mortal como eu, como você. Era uma incrível bruxa, que um dia, ousou se apaixonar por um ser impossível... Assim como Harry, ela estava predestinada a se tornar uma sacerdotisa. Só que ela foi mais longe, ela conseguiu se tornar uma Sacerdotisa Suprema.  
- Ela era uma espécie de "maga"?  
Sidra riu com a comparação de Gina.  
- Sim, mas no mundo da magia não dizemos "maga", dizemos sacerdotisa. Quando ela iria receber o mérito de sacerdotisa suprema, ela se apaixonou, mas não foi por um homem comum. Calisto se apaixonou por um Deus. O Deus mais forte, mais poderoso, mais bonito que surgiu na Terra. Era um amor impossível, nunca poderia haver um romance entre uma mortal e um Deus, então ela decidiu se tornar uma Deusa e forjou as jóias.  
- Mas como que com 3 jóias ela se tornaria uma Deusa?  
- Como eu disse, ela era uma sacerdotisa suprema. Com o imenso poder que ela tinha, foi capaz de fabricar as jóias. Para se tornar uma Deusa, é necessário dominar, controlar algo que ninguém mais pode. No caso de Calisto, ela queria controlar o dia e a noite. Ninguém sabe como ela dominou este poder, qual foi os meios que utilizou, mas ela fez, conseguiu que o mundo escurecesse e logo em seguida clareasse novamente. Isso provocou a ira dos deuses pois as jóias que ela criou não só comandava a luz e a escuridão como também tinha um imenso poder em armamento... Mesmo com todo esse poder, ela não se tornou uma Deusa.  
- Mas como? Não era isso que ela queria? – perguntou Gina  
Sidra se calou por uns instantes e em seguida disse: "Muita gente poderosa estava contra isso; magos, deuses. Mas o que ela não sabia era que um grande amor de um mortal pudesse impedi-la. Ela desistiu de se tornar uma Deusa por esse mortal, e para que ninguém mais pudesse utilizar as jóias, ela as escondeu em cada canto do mundo e convocou três guardiões para proteger cada jóia, e o homem que a amava foi um dos escolhidos para ser um guardião."  
- Sidra, podemos ir agora, já está tudo pronto. – chamou Lupin.  
- Podemos continuar essa conversa depois? – perguntou Gina.  
- É claro querida.  
  
Todos foram em direção ao antigo campo de quadribol.  
Remo e os outros dois aurores iriam a Azkaban montado nas mais modernas e rápidas vassouras existentes que somente aurores possuíam. Sidra era uma animago. Ela se transformou em um falcão amarronzado, abriu suas enormes asas e voou, seguida pelos aurores em suas modernas vassouras. Agora Harry não foi nem de vassoura nem se transformou em animago. Antes de partir, deu uma olhada para Gina que sorria pra ele, ele retribuiu o sorriso, pegou impulso no chão e voou. Ele voava tão rápido que quem olhasse de baixo só veria um rastro de luz no céu. Os aurores partiram para o norte, rumo a Azkaban.  
A prisão dos bruxos não era mais guardada por dementadores. Eles, como se era de esperar, se aliaram a Voldemort. Como o terreno de Azkaban ficou inabitada, seres de outras terras se apoderaram do local e agora ninguém os tirava de lá. Nem o Ministério da Magia conseguiu isso. A prisão agora é habitada por goros. Ninguém ao certo sabem nada sobre eles, ninguém sabem de onde vieram e o que realmente querem. Não há nenhum registro a respeito destes seres.  
Mas em Azkaban ainda há prisioneiros. Os goros somente os aceitavam lá por se alimentarem dos sentidos deles. Cada goro aprisiona os sentidos de cada detento, enquanto eles tiverem a posse dos sentidos dos prisioneiros, os goros permanecerão vivos. Goros são monstros medievais de mais de três metros de altura, tem a cara horripilante, eles são carecas mas na parte de trás da cabeça prevalecem longos pelos que vão até os joelhos, eles possuem quatro braços, onde em cada mão, guarda um sentido dos prisioneiros que são: a visão, a audição, o paladar e o olfato.  
Harry, apesar de ter partido por último, foi o primeiro a pousar nos terrenos da prisão. De longe ele avistou dezenas de goros nas torres e nos muros de Azkaban. Logo os outros aurores chegaram.  
- Dizem que eles não são flor que se cheire, são muito fortes. Temos que ter um plano para entrar lá sem ser percebidos. – disse Lupin para seus companheiros.  
- Eles podem ser fortes, mas também são burros. O meu plano é fazer- los perceber que estamos aqui. – disse Harry, ainda olhando para a prisão.  
- O que você está sugerindo? Que entremos lá pelo portão principal e enfrentamos todos eles? – disse um dos aurores, num tom incrédulo.  
- Exatamente.  
Harry foi levitando devagar e disse: - Eu vou na frente, depois de uns minutos entrem vocês também.  
O garoto nem esperou a respostas de seus parceiros e voou em direção ao presídio.  
Quando Harry pousou na frente dos portões que protegiam Azkaban, cruzou os braços e esperou alguém aparecer. Do alto do portão três goros surgiram. Os três pularam ao mesmo tempo e quando entraram em contato com o chão, seus pés enterraram alguns centímetros da terra, fazendo um grande barulho. Apesar de os goros terem as caras nada amigáveis e mostrar constantemente seus dentes afiados como garras de vampiro para Harry, o rapaz permanecia em extrema calma.  
- Você quer morrer humano? – disse um dos goros. Sua voz era sinistra e grossa, ele tinha um jeito estranho de falar, um sotaque que Harry não soube de onde era. – Como se atreve a vir aqui? Você sabe que quem entra aqui não sai mais?  
Harry ainda com os braços cruzados continuava a encarar o goro falante que tinha dois metros a mais que ele.  
O goro deu um longo e alto rugido, parecia perturbado por aquele garoto não dizer nada e ainda por ele continuar o encarando daquele jeito.  
- Levem-no para dentro. – ordenou o goro para os outros dois.  
Harry não lutou, deixou-se ser levado para dentro do presídio. Assim que entrou, estranhou o jeito de Azkaban ser. Nunca tinha entrado lá, mas supôs que nunca seria daquele jeito. Não havia celas e nem correntes, os presidiários estavam totalmente livres e permaneciam em uma espécie de pátio, com tudo aberto. Só eram vigiados por goros que permaneciam no alto das torres.  
O goro falante se virou para olhar novamente para Harry. O garoto ainda o olhava desafiando-o. O goro parecia muito nervoso com isso.  
- Mas o que tanto você olha?? – gritou, cuspindo várias gotas de saliva no rosto de Harry.  
O rapaz limpou as salivas na sua bochecha com a costa de sua mão direita e disse:  
- Estou tentando adivinhar como você gostaria de ser morto.  
- Como ousa, humano!! – o goro deu um alto rugido novamente, só que desta vez todos os outros goros cercaram Harry, bufando e rugindo também.  
Harry, olhando de um lado para o outro os goros que o cercavam, pegou impulso no chão e levantou vôo, rodopiando no ar como um redemoinho como se quisesse fabricar vento. Cada vez ele girava mais forte e o vento ia aumentando. Os pesados goros foram lançados contra as paredes das torres pela força do vento. Harry pousou no chão, mas logo foi abraçado por trás por quatro braços que o apertavam parecendo querer quebrar todos os seus ossos.  
Harry, com uma grande agilidade, reverteu o goro para sua frente, dando um forte chute em suas costas. Pegou sua varinha e começou a lançar vários feitiços contra os outros goros. Em poucos minutos, Harry já havia nocauteado todos os goros ali presentes.  
Sidra, Lupin e os outros dois aurores chegaram logo em seguida. Todos com a varinha a postos, mas olhando o jeito que os goros estavam, deduziram que não precisariam usa-la mais.  
- Sidra, você já identificou quem é o guardião da terceira jóia? – perguntou Harry, olhando para a senhora.  
Sidra olhou para todos os prisioneiros que estavam por ali. Todos eles pareciam hipnotizados, pois não se mexiam e não produziam nenhuma reação.  
- Ali. – disse ela, apontando para um deles – Aquele é o terceiro guardião.  
Todos olharam para onde Sidra apontava e viram um homem, totalmente vestindo trapos e em suas costas estava uma placa com o n° 714. O homem tinha longos cabelos e a barba estava toda ingrunhada no rosto e na parte do pescoço. Parecia desnorteado e não sabendo onde estava, ele permanecia de pé e fixava seus olhos totalmente brancos em um ponto, mas parecia que não via o que olhava.  
Os aurores se dirigiram ao homem, mas foram surpreendidos por um goro que pulou na frente deles. Todos rapidamente empunharam suas varinhas em direção ao monstro de quatros braços.  
- Abaixem isso, humanos. – disse o goro. Ele esticou seus braços e abriu a mão e em cada uma delas surgiram esferas de luz esfumaçantes. – Eu estou com os sentidos dele, se me atacarem, ele morre.  
Harry fez sinal para os aurores abaixarem a varinha. Depois que todos obedeceram, ele se aproximou do goro.  
- Devolva os sentidos dele, agora! – Harry disse em tom de ordem.  
- E se eu disser não?  
- Então terei que mata-lo.  
- Humano idiota. Pensa que será fácil?  
- E você pensa que será difícil? Eu o aconselho a não pagar pra ver.  
O goro deu um grande rugido e avançou pra cima de Harry, mas o garoto foi mais rápido, voando em direção ao goro e o acertando na barriga, foi carregando-o até encosta-lo na parede. Harry flutuou um pouco pra ficar da altura do inimigo e apontou sua varinha para a garganta do monstro.  
Lupin lança um feitiço no goro para mantê-lo de mãos abertas e para visualizar os sentidos do prisioneiro.  
- Você tem duas opções: - disse Harry – ou entrega você mesmo os sentidos à ele, ou eu terei que fazer isso depois de sua morte.  
O goro bufou aquele hálito quente e mal cheiroso no rosto de rapaz e, enfim, disse com raiva.  
- Você vai se arrepender disso, garoto.  
O goro inclinou um pouco o seu braço para que as esferas de luz se soltassem de suas mãos e jogou em direção a onde o prisioneiro estava. Uma bola esfumaçante entrou pelo ouvido enquanto as outras iam em direção aos olhos, nariz e boca. O prisioneiro recebeu-as como um baque e caiu desmaiado no chão.  
- Peguem-no e vamos embora daqui. – ordenou Sidra. Os dois aurores, pegaram o prisioneiro pelo braço e o fizeram abraça-los. Sidra e Lupin saíram logo em seguida. Todos levantaram vôo e sumiram nas nuvens noturnas.  
Harry ainda apontava sua varinha para o goro que fitava o mago a sua frente com seus enormes olhos amarelos.  
- Aproveite sua vida enquanto há tempo.  
Dizendo isso o garoto levanta vôo e some das vistas do goro enfurecido por ter perdido seus preciosos sentidos que serviam para alimenta-lo.  
O que nem os aurores e nem os goros perceberam é que haviam sido observados por alguém que se mantinha escondido na penumbra da noite.  
  
Já em Hogwarts, no grande Salão de Reuniões, Harry parecia preocupado.  
  
- Eu não posso crer que é ele!! Ele é um traidor!!! – dizia Harry incrédulo, andando de um lado para o outro.  
- Se Draco Malfoy é um traidor, no momento não importa, precisamos dele. – dizia Dumbledore, seguindo com os olhos os movimentos de Harry, sentado em sua poltrona de líder.  
Na sala do feridos, o prisioneiro, agora identificado com Draco Malfoy, começava a abrir os olhos. Levou a mão a eles para protege-los pois não estava mais acostumado com a claridade. Depois de alguns instantes, tirou a mão da frente dos olhos e olhou ao seu redor. Suas vistas estavam embaçadas como se tivessem jogado água neles. Tentou se levantar e sentiu- se zonzo, levou a mão a cabeça e finalmente conseguiu visualizar-la. Começou a admira-la, virando sua mão de um lado pro outro. Se levantou tocou em sua garganta e pronunciou um baixo "ham..."  
- Tudo bem rapaz? – perguntou o ex-professor de DCAT. Draco olhou rapidamente para ele.  
- E-eu... p-poss-sso... ouv-ir você... – disse ele com a voz falhando e gaguejando.  
- E isso é bom, não é? – disse o simpático professor, tocando-lhe o ombro.  
- Tome isto. – Sidra ofereceu um copo com algum líquido gelado dentro. – você vai se sentir bem melhor.  
Draco Malfoy pegou o copo da mão de Sidra – Precisa se recuperar logo, pois não temos muito tempo.  
Ele bebeu o liquido contido no copo e pareceu surpreso em poder sentir o gosto novamente.  
- Iremos nos reunir no Salão de Reuniões em vinte minutos. Até lá, você já estará bom para entender algumas coisas. – disse a velha senhora para o ex-prisioneiro. – Aguarde aqui, até alguém vir busca-lo.  
Todos saíram da sala, deixando Draco confuso e desnorteado, parecendo um completo maluco admirando o copo a sua frente.  
  
Gina estava na antiga sala comunal da Grifinória. Tantas lembranças ela trazia daquele lugar que agora estava em repleta ruína, quase sem paredes. Alias todo o castelo estava assim, com tudo a beira do desmoronamento. Gina acredita que só não caiu por alguma magia feita pelos aurores da Ordem. Ela olhava para o horizonte de onde, antigamente, havia uma janela, que agora só mostra um grande rombo na parede. Estava totalmente perdida em seus pensamentos quando Sidra anuncia a sua chegada.  
- Tudo bem, querida?  
Sem olhar para Sidra, Gina continua a olhar o horizonte.  
- Olhe Sidra, olhe no que se tornou Hogwarts. – Gina apontava tudo ao seu redor. – Essa sala era fabulosa, cheia de alunos empolgados. Parece que eu ainda posso escutar suas vozes, suas animações. Isso aqui era uma verdadeira festa quando tinha baile ou algum jogo de quadribol. O jardim e o lago lá embaixo... – Gina, com os olhos lacrimejados, caminhou até onde havia uma reconfortante lareira - ... o jardim está sem vida e o lago está seco. Tudo está destruído. E tudo por causa dele...  
- Infelizmente, Gina, não é só Hogwarts que esta assim. Ao longo destes anos, se aliaram a Voldemort muitos bruxos, admirados ou amedrontados pelo seu poder. Pode ter certeza de que a cada canto do mundo, Voldemort tem um seguidor. – disse Sidra abraçando-a.  
- Às vezes eu penso que não tem mais jeito, que ele nunca será vencido. Somos tão poucos e a cada minuto ele torna alguém seu comensal.  
- É isso que não pode acontecer, nunca podemos perder as esperanças. Olhe aquelas árvores – Sidra apontou para as árvores abaixo delas – apesar de estarem destruídas e sem vida, elas continuam lá, firmes, fortes, esperando para um dia novamente florescerem. Temos que ser fortes como elas, Gina. Temos que acreditar no amanhã, acreditar que tudo pode melhorar.  
- Mas eu não sou forte como uma árvore, Sidra. – Gina enxugou uma lágrima.  
- Você é o que você quiser ser, Gina. Tudo está aqui – Sidra apontou para a testa da garota. – e aqui. – agora apontava para o coração.  
- Eu não sei se posso. Não sei se vou conseguir fazer isso.  
- Pode, você pode, nunca duvide disso. – Foi a vez de Sidra enxugar uma lágrima que caia do rosto da garota.  
- Como três jóias vão poder acabar com esta guerra? – perguntou a garota, olhando fixamente Sidra.  
- As jóias Yin, Yang e Zen são mais do que Luz e Escuridão. Elas podem fazer de quem as use tão poderoso quanto um Deus. Cada jóia tem uma arma escondida, a arma que pode tanto proteger como destruir umas as outras. Quando as Três Jóias estiverem juntas o poder de quem as usar tanto pode diminuir por completo como aumentar cem vezes. Simplesmente vai depender da vontade dos guardiões. Temos certeza que Voldemort quer essas jóias para aumentar o seu poder mais do que já está e não podemos deixar que isso aconteça. Se acontecer, será impossível derrota-lo. Por isso precisamos encontrar Zen e tentar recuperar a jóia da Escuridão, por que sem ela, Voldemort jamais poderá ser tão forte como um Deus.  
- Como ele conseguiu a jóia Yin?  
- Dumbledore me contou que você teve um contratempo no seu primeiro ano, não é? Tom Ridlle te usou através do diário dele. Acredito que, quando ele te dominava, sem querer, você retirou a jóia Yin que estava escondida no diário dele. Só que você, felizmente, ainda não liberou o poder desta jóia. Voldemort não sabia que ele era um guardião. Quando a jóia foi parar nas mãos dele, ele simplesmente deixou de lado. Só que agora, ele conhece a história e sabe que para desfrutar do poder da Escuridão, ele precisa da Escolhida e da jóia Zen.  
- Sidra, Gina, a reunião irá começar.  
- Sim, Lupin, já vamos. – disse Sidra, levando Gina até a saída onde existia o retrato da Mulher-Gorda. 


	4. O Vale de Pirella

  
O grande Salão estava repleto de grupos de aurores com as cores das vestes diferentes uns dos outros. Além dos costumeiros aurores sentados em poltronas nas paredes, havia mais alguns no chão. Cada um deles estava parado do lado de uma espécie de bastão fincado no chão e que na ponta, havia uma esfera azulada.  
Gina foi guiada por Sidra até um ponto da sala onde também parou ao lado do bastão com a esfera na ponta que não passava da altura de sua cintura.  
Assim que Gina se posicionou, na entrada do grande Salão, Remo vinha acompanhado por Malfoy. Gina quase não o reconheceu. Ele estava muito diferente de quando eles estudavam, mais magro, mais pálido. Vestia agora roupas de cor azul escuro, com uma longa capa. Era a mesma roupa que alguns aurores vestiam. Haviam dado um corte ao seu cabelo e aparado sua barba. Lupin o posicionou ao lado de Gina que continuava a olha-lo. O rapaz por sua vez olhava na direção dos aurores sentados nas poltronas nas paredes.  
A cadeira do líder Dumbledore estava no alto bem no meio do salão. Sua voz lá de cima ordenou: - Aproximem-se.  
Todas as pessoas que permaneciam no chão postaram sua mão direita em cima da esfera. Sidra que permanecia em frente a Gina fez sinal para ela e Malfoy fazerem o mesmo. No momento em que tocaram as esferas, somente a parte em que estavam no chão, começou a se erguer como pilares. Pelos cálculos de Gina, eles devem ter subido, no mínimo, uns dez metros. Logo, no Salão havia dezenas de pilares. Pararam diante de Dumbledore que os olhava ternamente ainda com seus velhos óculos de meia-lua. Harry estava ao seu lado, flutuando, com os braços cruzados e olhava diretamente para Draco que retribuiu o olhar.  
- Senhoras. Senhores. Nos reunimos aqui para, quem sabe, a nossa última investida contra Voldemort – falou o líder – Para quem não sabe ainda, a Escolhida para libertar o poder das lendárias Jóias Sagradas foi encontrada. Apresento-lhes Virginia Weasley, a escolhida de Calisto, a criadora das jóias da Luz e da Escuridão, nossa última esperança. Voldemort se tornou um Mago Supremo e esta em posse da pedra da Escuridão e, sendo um dos guardiões, depois de libertado o poder da jóia, poderá usa-la como desejar. Felizmente, encontramos também o guardião da jóia da Luz. Harry Potter já esta em poder de sua protegida. Mas para termos uma grande vantagem sobre a Escuridão, precisamos da terceira jóia, a jóia Zen, o equilíbrio entre a Luz e a Escuridão. Graças a Sidra, descendente da sacerdotisa Calisto, podemos encontrar o terceiro guardião, o único que poderá nos dizer onde está a jóia Zen, a principal das três jóia sagradas. Aqui está ele: Draco Malfoy.  
Dumbledore apontou para Draco, apresentando-o para todos.  
Gina olhou para Draco surpresa, mas não mais que o próprio.  
- Mas ele é um Malfoy. Ele é um traidor, não podemos confiar nele. – disse um auror sentado na poltrona na parede. Podia-se ouvir os cochichos entre os aurores. Dumbledore pediu silêncio e foi atendido.  
- Neste momento, não importa o que ele fez no passado, o que importa é o que ele vai querer fazer daqui pra frente. – Alvo olhou pra Malfoy que parecia ainda não ter entendido.  
- Você está dizendo que eu sou esse tal guardião? – Draco se pronunciara, olhando Dumbledore como se não acreditasse no que acabara de ouvir. Sua voz já tinha recuperado o tom cínico de antigamente.  
- Exatamente – foi a vez de Sidra falar – você é a reencarnação de Kamus, o guardião designado pela própria Calisto para proteger a jóia Zen.  
- Reencarnação?? Há, acho que essa guerra mexeu com a cabeça de vocês. Que palhaçada!! – disse ele irônico.  
- Isso não é brincadeira Malfoy! – Gina falou nervosa com o cinismo do rapaz  
- É claro que isso aqui é uma palhaçada, a Weasley esta metida nisso. – disse ele com um sorriso  
Harry flutuou para frente de Draco ainda com os braços cruzados e disse.  
- Retire o que disse, Malfoy.  
- Santo Potter. O que é isso, aprendeu a voar? – disse ainda com o sorriso nos lábios.  
- Se você não pedir desculpas agora eu vou...  
- Você vai o quê? Me jogar daqui de cima? Vai precisar de muita coragem para tentar isso.  
- Não me desafie Malfoy.  
Draco caminhou pelo pequeno espaço que estava para encarar Harry nos olhos.  
- O que é isso Potter, virou homem depois que aquele assassino do seu padrinho morreu?  
Harry avançou para Draco, segurando-o pelos colarinhos.  
- Experimente dizer algo mais sobre Sirius e eu mesmo te levo a base de pontapés para Azkaban. Tenho certeza que aqueles goros ficaram satisfeitos por receber você de volta.  
Draco se soltou de Harry e já não tinha mais o sorriso nos lábios.  
- Nem morto eu volto pra lá Potter.  
- Rapazes... – interveio Sidra – não é hora para discussões, temos que encontrar a jóia Zen o mais rápido possível.  
- Harry está certo... – disse uma auror olhando para Draco – se não colaborar, te levaremos para Azkaban.  
Draco olhou para a auror e depois para todos os outros que pareceram apoiar o que a mulher havia dito. Nem sobre tortura ele voltaria para aquele maldito lugar que viveu por longos três anos, mas os aurores eram muitos e ele não podia lutar com todos eles juntos. Olhou Dumbledore como se procurasse alguma espécie de ajuda, mas pensou que, como sempre, Alvo nunca o ajudaria como ajudava Harry, até já tinha ensinado a ele como voar. Naquela hora, para evitar mais conflitos, decidiu cooperar, mas por dentro, queimava de raiva e se pudesse, sairia dali o mais rápido possível e ninguém nunca mais o encontraria. Dando um profundo suspiro disse sem vontade:  
- O que eu tenho que fazer?  
Sidra bateu palma três vezes e os pilares em que Draco e Gina estavam se uniram.  
- Gina... – Sidra disse a ruiva que na hora entendeu o que a velha senhora iria pedir. Ela cruzou os braços aborrecida e aproximou-se de Draco mas preferiu olhar ao seu redor a encara-lo. Ele, por sua vez, deu um sorriso debochado.  
- O que é isso?? – disse ele, olhando pra Sidra e apontando para a ruiva a sua frente.  
- Malfoy, posicione a sua mão ao redor do pescoço de Gina.  
A garota parecia não querer aquilo de Draco e ele muito menos.  
Harry o olhava com os olhos cerrados, ameaçadoramente.  
Quando Draco tocou na marca de Gina, sua visão imediatamente escureceu. Viu vários tufões de vento que pareciam tornados, terremotos, deserto, gelo, mar aberto, ouviu barulho de água em abundância, povos gritando pedindo socorro. As imagens e sons se misturavam, nada era definido, foi quando viu uma coisa que os fez soltar de Gina. Ele estava ofegante, todos no Salão o olhava e ele parecia atordoado.  
- Então meu rapaz, o que você viu? – perguntou Sidra  
Draco exitou um pouco em responder mas se pronunciou sério:  
- Há uma grande depressão, em baixo não há chão, em cima há um grande buraco negro. Há duas espécies de montanhas, cada uma parecia uma mão, indo em encontro a outra. Vi raios que iam em direção ao centro das duas montanhas e um ponto que brilhava mais que o Sol ali presente.  
Sidra sentou no chão, em cima do pilar, com a mão no peito muito surpresa.  
- Está parecendo o ... Vale de Pirella!  
Ela olhou para Dumbledore que parecia tão surpreso como ela e olhando para os jovens a sua frente disse:  
- O Vale de Pirella está além do nosso mundo, é um mundo paralelo que nem aparatando ou usando a chave de portal pode se chegar lá. Há livros que dizem que o Vale guarda muitos segredos e desafios. Também dizem que lá, habitam seres que ninguém nunca ousou enfrentar e os que tentaram nunca voltaram para contar a história.  
Gina ficou impressionada com que acabara de ouvir. Ela já sabia que teria que ir até este lugar para pegar a jóia, mas não gostou do que Alvo acabara de dizer. Mas também percebeu que por alguma razão, Calisto havia confiado esta tarefa á ela e não poderia deixar-se amedrontar por estes obstáculos. Se o futuro do planeta estava em suas mãos, ela não iria recuar agora.  
- Bom, se somente eu posso libertar a jóia Zen deste tal vale, eu vou lá buscar. – falou ela confiante, depois de um longo suspiro.  
- É muito difícil chegar lá Gina, você nunca conseguiria sozinha. – disse Sidra.  
- Eu vou com ela. – Harry disse, decidido.  
- Gina realmente precisaria de alguém como você nesta jornada Harry, mas creio que o mais apropriado a acompanha-la nesta busca é... o sr. Malfoy  
Draco disse rapidamente:  
- Olha aqui, velhota, eu já cooperei, já ajudei, e pelo que me consta, meu trabalho era só encontrar essa tal jóia e não arriscar o meu pescoço para ir busca-la. Penso que isso é serviço pra vocês, aurores. Agora se vocês me dão licença...  
- Como você foi parar na prisão Malfoy? – perguntou Dumbledore o interrompendo.  
- Como é que é?  
- Lembro-me que quando te pegaram, você não se defendeu e sim gritou para todos que era culpado. Mas eu me pergunto, você realmente era?  
Draco ficou em silêncio. Dumbledore continuou:  
- Não estou aqui para julgar ninguém, só creio que esteja na hora de provar o que realmente aconteceu. E eu tenho absoluta convicção de que se você conseguir a jóia Zen, você provará isso para todos e, principalmente, pra você mesmo.  
- Eu fui o culpado... e já paguei por isso. – falou o rapaz decidido.  
- E você acha que foi justo?  
- O que quer dizer com isso?  
- Draco, eu já vivi muito tempo pra saber se uma pessoa diz a verdade ou diz a mentira. Você acha realmente que foi o culpado pelo que "pensa" que fez?  
Draco novamente ficou em silêncio. A verdade era que ele não conseguia lembrar-se do que acontecera naquela noite antes de ser preso. Parecia que sua mente havia bloqueado o que aconteceu. Ele tentava lembrar, mas não conseguia. Só lembrava-se da voz de seu pai dizendo: - "A culpa é sua, seu tolo, você o matou!"  
- Chega, eu não quero mais tocar neste assunto.  
- Você, como guardião da jóia Zen, tem o prestígio de desfrutar de seu poder, e uma das coisas que esta jóia pode fazer é revelar a verdade. Peço, que ao lado de Gina, você vá ao Vale de Pirella e encontre a jóia, somente assim você poderá nos ajudar e se ajudar também.  
Draco ouvindo aquelas palavras de Dumbledore sentiu que havia chegado a hora de saber o que realmente aconteceu aquela noite. Ele assumiu a culpa pelo que fez, mas ele não tinha a certeza se foi ele mesmo o culpado. Não queria mais se esconder ou ter dúvidas. E se a chave para tudo isso fosse a jóia Zen, ele iria busca-la. Ele já ia falar sobre a sua decisão quando foi interrompido por uma voz feminina.  
- Então quer dizer que a jóia Zen está no Vale de Pirella?  
A voz da mulher vinha do alto, nas poltronas dos aurores fincadas nas paredes. Harry se virou bruscamente e sentiu o sangue ferver por ter visto quem era.  
- Bellatrix! – gritou ele.

* * *

** N/A:** É galera... a bruaca da Bellatrix apareceu, e o Harry vai ter que mostrar os seus modestos novos poderes... Apesar dessa fic ser D/G eu não podia deixar de fazer o Harry poderoso a la Neo de Matrix... mas se eu fiz o Harry desse jeito, imaginem o que eu vou fazer com o Draco... Aguardem e confiem...  
Agora, quero esclarecer umas coisinhas: essa lenda citada na fic é mera invenção da minha cabecinha... não sei se existe Calisto ou algum Deus do dia e da noite, certo... É que eu sou facinada por história sobre mitologias...Mas se por acaso alguém ai souber algo sobre esse assunto, pode entrar em contato comigo. Mandem reviews viu!!!!!! 


	5. A partida

Era a primeira vez que o rapaz via Bellatrix depois da morte de Sirius.  
- Oh, olá Harry – disse a comensal cinicamente – com muitas saudades de seu padrinho querido?  
Harry só lhe lançou o seu mais raivoso olhar.  
- Como conseguiu entrar aqui? – disse Dumbledore se levantando de sua poltrona.  
- Alvo Dumbledore – disse ela calmamente – esta escola está em ruínas e não é mais segura. Alias, muito esperto, vocês aurores vierem para cá. Quando os vi em Azkaban sabia que me trariam a sede desse grupinho ridículo. Há! Meu Lord ficará muito contente comigo por ter descoberto algo sobre a principal das Três Jóias Sagradas. E é muito interessante descobrir que Malfoy é um dos guardiões. Realmente, muito interessante.  
Malfoy olhou Bellatrix e depois olhou as paredes atrás dela: - Ela não está sozinha. – disse baixo. Gina o olhou e depois olhou Bellatrix.  
- E você garota, é a tal Escolhida. – ela olhou para Gina - Pois bem ruivinha, você vem comigo.  
- Pensa que conseguirá sair daqui facilmente Bellatrix? – perguntou Harry flutuando até seu encontro.  
- Garoto idiota, se o Lord das Trevas está mais forte, seus comensais também estão.  
Bellatrix arrancou a roupa de auror que vestia, revelando o manto negro dos seguidores de Voldemort. Vários aurores que estavam próximos a ela tentaram ataca-la, mas com um poder estrondoso, ela jogou os aurores ao chão. Somente com as mãos, ela brincava com os corpos dos aurores dominados, fazendo-os girar no ar.  
Sidra fez sinal para Gina e Draco descerem até o chão. Gina obedeceu. Draco ainda olhava as paredes em ruínas atrás da comensal, mas logo desceu ao chão também.  
Harry com sua grande velocidade empurrou Bellatrix na parede, segurou- a pelo pescoço e apontou sua varinha para o meio dos olhos dela.  
- Não aponte isso pra mim garoto. – disse ela séria.  
- Há muito tempo espero por isso Bellatrix.  
Nesse momento vários comensais apareceram das paredes em ruínas. Lançaram um feitiço em Harry que foi parar do outro lado do Salão.  
A partir deste momento, começou uma batalha dentro da sede da Ordem. Comensais e aurores se enfrentavam bruscamente. Os seguidores de Voldemort, incrivelmente, estavam mais fortes. Era necessário três aurores para cada comensal. Dumbledore, com uma incrível agilidade para sua idade, lançava feitiços um atrás do outro e desviava-se dos golpes dos comensais ao mesmo tempo. Harry só pensava em derrotar Bellatrix. Ela pulava de uma poltrona a outra até que alcançou o chão. Parecendo não ligar muito para a ira de Harry atrás dela, se direcionou para Gina.  
Sidra lhe lançou um feitiço antes que alcançasse Gina. Bellatrix recebeu o golpe surpresa e só parou quando bateu violentamente na parede.  
- Vocês têm que sair daqui depressa... – disse Sidra. – Vão até a floresta proibida, e caminhem até as árvores gigantescas. Quando chegarem lá, assobiem 3 vezes e esperem. Quando escutarem outro assobio em resposta, chamem por Cilidrin, digam que eu os mandei chamá-lo, ele os levará até uma aldeia no coração da floresta. É lá que esta uma das passagens para o Vale de Pirella.  
Subitamente os três que cochichavam em um canto do salão foram surpreendidos por um clarão lançado pela varinha de Bellatrix.  
- Gina!! – Harry gritou ao ver o corpo de sua namorada sendo lançado pelo ar. Voltou a duelar com a comensal quando viu que Gina estava se levantando.  
Sidra estando sozinha com Draco o puxou pela roupa a o trouxe para perto de si.  
- Draco, eu sei que você já vez a sua escolha. Você é o único que pode proteger Virginia, ela não vai conseguir sem a sua ajuda. O futuro depende de vocês dois. Agora vão, depressa.  
Sidra o empurrou para protege-lo de um feitiço que vinha em direção dos dois. Draco olhava Harry duelando com Bellatrix e depois viu Dumbledore lutando com dois comensais ao mesmo tempo. Olhou pra Gina que se levantava novamente e correu em sua direção. Tentava ao máximo se proteger dos feitiços perdidos, até que chegou até Gina e a segurou firmemente pelo braço a saiu com ela correndo pelo salão principal.  
Os dois corriam o mais rápido que podiam. Draco sempre à frente ainda segurava o braço de Virginia. Na saída para o jardim da ex-escola, haviam mais comensais parados a porta.  
- Posso saber aonde pensam que vão com tanta pressa? - perguntou um dos comensais.  
Draco se deu conta que não tinha nenhum meio de se defender, não tinha nenhuma arma e nem uma varinha. Decidiu apelar para seu sobrenome, quem sabe isso ainda influenciaria em alguma coisa.  
- Você sabe quem eu sou, comensal?  
- Sim, é claro que eu sei. Você é um assassino como nós e seu pai. O seu lugar não é com eles.  
Draco ainda segurando Gina pelo braço recuou um pouco quando os comensais avançavam pra cima deles. Como um instinto de defesa, Draco com a mão livre deu um soco tão forte em um dos comensais, que este foi parar a metros de distante. O rapaz ficou tão surpreso com a força de seu próprio golpe quanto o comensal.  
O outro comensal já se preparava para atacar quando Hagrid apareceu. Com um tremendo golpe de machado, o comensal foi parar tão longe quanto o primeiro.  
- Vão, rápido. Deixem que eu cuido deles.  
Draco olhou Hagrid sem dizer nenhuma palavra, e depois, continuou a correr. Gina ainda desnorteada olhou pra trás e só pode ver vários comensais atacando violentamente Hagrid. Sentiu-se enjoada e zonza e só continuou correndo porque Draco continuava puxando-a pelo braço. Correram floresta adentro. Draco não sabia ao certo para onde estava indo mas continuou em frente. Ele subitamente só parou por sentir que Gina havia perdido o equilíbrio e desmaiado.  
  
Gina abriu os olhos lentamente. Sua cabeça doía e começava a sentir frio. Suas finas roupas claras que simbolizavam que ela cuidava de feridos, não a aqueciam mais. Apesar da escuridão, a luz da lua iluminava ao seu redor. Só conseguiu enxergar as sombras das árvores. Levantou bruscamente e disse: - Onde estou??  
- Na floresta proibida.  
Gina buscou enxergar através da escuridão o dono daquela voz. Foi ai que começou a se lembrar da saída de Hogwarts em direção a floresta.  
- Malfoy...  
Draco estava sentado um pouco distante de Gina, encostado em uma rocha.  
- Você precisava fazer um regime, heim... Meus ombros estão todos doloridos por ter tido que carregar você até aqui.  
Gina levantou parecendo ofendida com o que Malfoy havia dito.  
- Eu não estou gorda, você que é fraco demais... e o que estamos fazendo aqui? – disse ela mudando de assunto.  
- A velhota disse que é por aqui a passagem para o tal vale... – Draco se levanta e começa a olhar ao redor – Eu só não sei se estamos no lugar certo.  
- Por que será que eu não fico surpresa com isso? – disse Gina ainda ofendida sobre o assunto do regime.  
- Oh gordinha, fica quieta e vamos tentar encontrar as tal árvores gigantescas... – disse ele, voltando a caminhar.  
- Ah... Ah... estúpido.. – foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu dizer antes de segui-lo.  
  
Caminharam por aproximadamente 30 minutos. A lua já não iluminava o caminho dos jovens. Estava difícil de enxergar e o frio só aumentava.  
- Não podemos continuar desse jeito, quase não dá pra ver nada. – disse Gina encostando-se a um tronco de árvore.  
- E o que você sugere, que fiquemos aqui e esperamos o sol iluminar o nosso caminho? – o rapaz já mostrava um certo cansaço por andar sem rumo. Apesar disso, não gostava nem um pouco da idéia de ficar parado ali, no meio do nada.  
- Claro que não, mas também não dá pra continuar nessa escuridão.  
- Escuridão... realmente você não conhece a verdadeira escuridão... – disse ele mais para si do que para a garota.  
- Precisamos de luz... espere!! Tive uma idéia! – Gina se agacha e começa a espelhar as folhagens secas no chão.  
- O que você está fazendo?  
- Isso deve servir. – Gina apanha uma pedra comprida e pontiaguda. Ela se aproxima de uma árvore e começa a descasca-la. – Deve ter um por aqui em algum lugar... tem que ter...  
Subitamente, na calada da noite, um ruído estranho veio de uns arbustos que havia perto deles.  
- O que foi isso? – perguntou Draco olhando ao seu redor.  
O som parecia correr de um lado para o outro. Seja lá o que fosse, se movia rapidamente.  
- Não querendo interromper a sua brincadeira com esta árvore, mas aqui já está ficando perigoso e acho que devemos continuar a ...  
De repente, do buraco que Gina fez no casco da árvore, uma bolinha de luz sai voando. Parecia com o pomo de ouro de um jogo de Quadribol. Ela brilhava tanto que iluminava em um raio de cinco metros. A garota conseguiu pegar a "coisinha" voadora com muita rapidez.  
- Mas afinal, o que é isso? – Draco se aproximou da garota para olhar melhor a tal bolinha.  
- É um LuzFly... Hagrid já comentou muito sobre eles. Por incrível que pareça eles adoram escuridão, por isso se escondem nos troncos das árvores. Só lembrei de uma dessas aulas e arrisquei...  
Draco olhou para a garota impressionado. Mas não queria demonstrar isso a ela.  
- Pelo menos aquelas aulas chatas daquele professor mala teria utilidade algum dia.  
Ouviram novamente o barulho vindo da mata escura. Resolveram continuar e procurar algum lugar menos perigoso (se fosse possível) para descansar. Esperariam até amanhecer para continuar a busca.  
Quanto mais andavam, mais não sabiam onde estavam. O som havia desaparecido. Só se ouvia o barulho do vento batendo nas altas árvores.  
- Deve ser por aqui. – disse Draco parando e olhando para o alto. – Nem dá para ver o céu e muito menos onde essas árvores terminam. Vou tentar...  
Draco assobiou o mais alto que pôde. Assobiou três vezes como Sidra havia dito. Nada aconteceu.  
- Pra que esta assobiando? – perguntou Gina.  
Draco não respondeu e assobiou mais uma vez, mais alto e mais demorado. Depois do terceiro assobio, ouviu alguém o responde com um outro assobio.  
- Cilidrin, atenda ao meu chamado. Sidra nos enviou. Precisamos de sua ajuda.  
Gina não sabia do que se tratava, mas achou interessante a confiança e a coragem com que ele falava.  
Entre as árvores se podia ouvir o som de asas batendo velozmente. Estava se aproximando, parecia algo grande. Draco se afastou e se posicionou um pouco mais à frente de Gina. O pouso da "coisa" foi suave mas suas asas ainda fabricaram muito vento pra cima dos dois jovens.  
- Ilumine-o . – disse Draco baixinho pra Gina.  
A garota estendeu o seu braço com o LuzFly entre seus dedos. A luz produzida pelo pequeno animal foi o suficiente para enxergar a figura que estava na frente deles. Gina andou mais pra perto pra ter certeza do que via.  
- Mas isso é um... morcego.  
  
**N/A:** É galera, mais um capitulo. Sabia que cada vez mais eu mesma fico impressionada com esta estória? Ai... ai... Quero mandar um "oi, tudo bom" para as pessoas que comentaram esta fic. Valeu pessoal e continuem lendo e comentando, certo... Para o próximo capitulo, só vou adiantar o título: "A cidade dos vampiros". 


End file.
